


Revelations

by Burningchaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choose Your Own Character, F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: I had a dream about this and realized it was the plot for the movie The Back-Up Plan. I never name the man she is with. This is a chose your own relationship story.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about IVF or Egg preservation other then a quick google. No beta, sorry.

“So let me get this straight.” He sat down in the chair heavily. “You’re pregnant, it’s not mine and you didn’t cheat.”

Darcy sat down on the coffee table in front of him. “I was pregnant when I met you but didn’t know yet, I knew it was a possibility, but IVF can fail and it was my first attempt.”

“Why would you do that?” He didn’t understand. Maybe it was his age, the world he worked in, or how he was raised but women he knew didn’t do this sort of thing. 

“I was diagnosed with Leukemia when I was almost 16, we found a bone marrow donor pretty quick but I was already really sick. My mom had them freeze some of my eggs just as a precaution.”

“I get that, but why now? You’re only 30?”

“I was with Ian for five years, and we tried for the last three. The doctor we saw said I was infertile but we could try IVF. Ian didn’t like the idea, we fought over it for almost six months and we separated. I wanted a baby, he didn’t not like that. He left, I still wanted one so here I am.”

“So it’s your kid?”

“Yeah, my eggs with sperm I bought from a bank.”

He leaned forward. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was afraid.” Darcy was still afraid. She never expected to meet someone like him, someone who treated her like she is his whole world. Someone who was willing to change his whole life for her. Not when it was supposed to be a hookup. “I didn’t expect you.” 

“I didn’t expect you either. I didn’t know I could ever meet someone like you.”

“So, what do you want to do?” She wanted to cry, but she knew how hard it was for him when she did. This was too important, he couldn’t feel like she was manipulating him, not when people had been doing it to him his whole life.

He sat there for a bit, he didn’t look at her, instead he leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. It had only been four months, four amazing months. He thought about the first time he saw her, the smile on her face, the cute dress she was wearing, the lust he didn’t know he could still feel. How he knew the next day that one night would never be enough. A kid though, could he even be a father? He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

“I’m in, I’m all in. I want to be here, with you, with the baby. I want everything.” 

“Oh my God.” Darcy threw herself at him and sobbed against his chest. The tightness in her chest slipped away and all she felt was glee.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” He led her tight, “I’m not gonna leave. I’ll marry you today if you need proof. I’ll have Stark get us a license, we’ll have in it an hour.” 

Darcy started laughing against his chest and looked up at him. “Move-in with me?”  
“Your place or mine?”


End file.
